Mr. Hammer (Earth-1)
"If you only have a hammer, you tend to see every problem as a nail." Mr. Hammer, is known as the one-armed lieutenant of WildCard's Flush Gang. He is incredibly strong and superhumanly durable. He is known by the characteristic sledgehammer he carries around with him. He is feared second only to WildCard himself among the members of his gang. Personality Mr. Hammer is a brutal, mentally unbalanced criminal with a reputation for brutality and one of the chief officers of WildCard's Flush Gang. He is angry, grizzled, sadistic and cruel. He is not an intelligent man and instead usually opts for the direct (and more often than the most violent) approach to any situation or problem. Mr. Hammer is dangerously psychotic and often goes into fits of screaming rage. Able to control his adrenal system, thereby granting him the effects of his fight-or-flight response at will, Mr. Hammer is a walking bulldozer of destruction and an almost unstoppable opponent. Hand-to-Hand, pound for pound, Mr. Hammer is capable of standing his own against the likes of Gangbanger or possibly even Hyperion. While he enjoys hurting others, he is also good at his job and remains one of the only seven survivors of the original 83 members of the Flush Gang. He takes orders well and while he lacks the ability to plan (or even to react properly in a declining situation), he is very good at following directions and when guided by WildCard, Mr. Hammer proves to be a worthy second in command. History Little is known about Mr. Hammer aside from Justicar's police report on the criminal. Pietro Abramovici was a circus performer born in the Soviet Union. Born with the ability to voluntarily control his fight or flight response, Pietro was always the strongest person in the room. He fell in with the wrong crowd and was arrested after murdering his parents in a fit of super-powered psychotic rage at the age of 14. After being released from a Russian Prison at the age of 21, he went on the road with a traveling circus, where he showed off his power. He gained a reputation for brutality and was recruited into the Russian Mob at the age of 25. He was muscle for many years and acted as a part of a drug and arms-smuggling ring, the circus he performed with being a front for the real operation. He illegally immigrated to the United States in 2009 for unknown reasons, where he again fell in with the wrong crowds. He was arrested in 2010 and declared mentally insane and was thus imprisoned in the Wormwood Asylum in New York City, New York. In 2013, he was affected by the solar event known as the Flux. Although he already possessed a Hyper Adrenal system, the storm also granted him an additional superpower: that of Invulnerability. He escaped from jail and after a brief but bloody rampage, he was brought down with the combined effort of the superheroes Dash, Inertia and Thunderstrike. He was sent back to Wormwood, heavily tranquilized. He was set to be transferred to the New York state superhuman prison when he was released from Wormwood through the actions of WildCard. Abramovici gladly joined up with the psychotic clown and has served as his loyal lieutenant ever since. Notable Accomplishments *Fought in the Battle of Stone Bridge Notable Victories N/A Relationships with Others Mr. Hammer is largely silent unless he is trying to kill something. He is very violent and hostile, intimidating even allies. He speaks in a thick Russian accent. Powers and Abilities Mr. Hammer is an extrahuman, and thus possesses a number of superhuman abilities in addition to some minor mundane training. *'Hammer Fighting:' Mr. Hammer is incredibly skilled at fighting with his sledgehammer. He is skilled enough in its use that he can wield it one-handed with little difficulty. He is incredibly proficient and deadly with the weapon. *'Hyperadrenal:' Adrenaline regulates many of the bodily functions that allow a human to react to violent and dangerous situations; blood flow to give muscles power to perform at peak efficiency, metabolism to maximize energy use, air passage dilation to give the brain more oxygen, and endorphins to fight fear or anxiety. Mr. Hammer is able to voluntarily induce the release of adrenaline, and use these physical conditions to increase his ability to fight or travel, the "fight or flight" response. In this state, he is superhumanly strong and fast, making him virtually unstoppable. When this rush ends, however, he becomes listless and physically drained. *'Intimidation:' Mr. Hammer is able to use his size and strength to frighten others into submission. *'Invulnerability:' A side effect of the Flux, Mr. Hammer is highly resistant to physical harm, shrugging off the effects of blunt force trauma, bullets, fire, cold, electricity and other forms of physical damage. This is constantly on and is not connected to his Hyperadrenal power. *'Lockpicking:' Mr. Hammer is an able lockpick, having picked it up during his time with the mob. *'Melee Combat:' Mr. Hammer is a skilled melee fighter, trained in combat by members of the Russian Mob. He is an especially strong kicker, able to kick a closed car door off his hinges. *'Smuggling:' Mr. Hammer is highly skilled at moving large quantities of goods and/or individuals without detection from law enforcement agencies. Paraphernelia Mr. Hammer is called that for a reason. Equipment *'Sledgehammer: '''His signature piece of equipment, and indeed the source of his nickname, is a large sledgehammer. He is never seen without it, whether in the field or at home base. It has a long handle meant to be used with two hands and an extremely heavy head capable of withstanding extreme high-velocity impact and is capable of destroying solid steel when coupled with his strength. Weaknesses Mr. Hammer also has several very serious weaknesses that hamper his effectiveness: *'Adrenaline Addict:' Mr. Hammer is an adrenaline junkie, constantly flooding his bloodstream with it for the release of endorphins afterward. *'Drug Addict:' Mr. Hammer is a longtime cocaine addict. He also regularly partakes in any drug that act as "uppers". *'Insane:' Mr. Hammer is clearly mentally ill. He suffers from severe auditory schizophrenia and Intermittent Rage Disorder, the latter brought on by his Hyperadrenal superpower. *'One-Arm:' While it does not seem to hamper his fighting ability, Mr. Hammer does only have one arm. This presents a number of difficulties for the angry clown. *'Stupid:' He's not the brightest bulb in the bunch. He is dim and easy to outwit. *'Temper:' Mr. Hammer is easily goaded and taunted into overreacting, thus granting opponents a reliable means of controlling the situation. This tactic is a gamble, however, as an angry Mr. Hammer tends to be an overly homicidal Mr. Hammer. Notes *Mr. Hammer does not have a Play-By actor. Instead, he is based on an enemy character model from the video game ''Batman: Arkham City. *Mr. Hammer was introduced into the game with no name and meant soley as a minor boss character. However, he quickly became one of the favorite characters of the DM and has been mentioned several times and appeared twice since. *Mr. Hammer's backstory was not mentioned in game, but was discovered through Justicar's research and Margot had read a file containing the information. Trivia *He no longer answers to the name Pietro Abramovici. Only to "Mr. Hammer". *The only character missing a limb. *Has a hammr & sickle tattoo on his chest, a symbol commonly used by his home country of Russia while it was still a part of the Soviety Union. *He is unable to get any more tattoos since gaining invulnerability. *Speaks primarily Russian. *Often listens to Russian music. *The tattoos across his body indicate that he committed murder at 14; that served time in prisons in both Kiev & Moscow; that he was a circus performer; that he is very strong; that he has killed more than thirty men; that he was affiliated with the Venko Crime Family and that he was present for several important events in the Russian Mob. *Mr. Hammer is the only known character to have possessed a power prior to the Flux and then gain an additional power afterward. Category:Extrahuman Category:Hyperadrenal Category:Invulnerability Category:Villains Category:Extras Villains Category:Flush Gang Category:Neutral Evil Characters Category:Extras Category:Native of Earth-1